disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Minimus is Missing
"Minimus is Missing" is the fifty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, which premiered on August 12, 2015. Plot At the castle, Sofia and James are teaching Amber how to ride her new flying horse, Saffron, but she can't seem to get it down. After they get back from lunch, they find all the flying horses gone. They report it to Constable Miles who leads all the knights out to find them. After a stray comment from Amber, Sofia heads to the Jewel Room and asks the griffins to fly them to Royal Prep. They set out for Royal Prep with Sofia riding Jasper, James riding Onyx, and Amber riding Opal though Amber's having a bumpy ride. Upon arriving at Royal Prep, Sir Gillium informs them that Royal Prep's flying horses are also gone. Suddenly, they see a herd of flying horses and takes off after them. Upon catching up, Sofia hears them chanting "Wendell is wonderful." Sofia realizes that the music they're hearing is magical and has put the flying horses in a trance. They attempt to follow but lose them because of Amber's poor flying, which causes a fight between Amber and James. Sofia breaks up the fight and tells Amber she can go back if she wants to. Amber states they should all go back but Sofia refuses stating that she loves Minimus and won't stop until he's okay. Seeing how much this means to her little sister, Amber agrees to stay. After spotting another herd of flying horses, they follow them to Tangu. They arrive at the Hanging Gardens and spot a young wizard boy who they identify as Wendell. Amber refuses to go in the Gardens because of what happened last time so James goes with Sofia. They try to free the flying horses but Wendall foils the attempt with his magic lute. Through a song, Wendell shows his true colors as a typical spoiled little brat and that he took the pegesus because his mother gave him what he considered a poor gift for his birthday. Suddenly, Amber, who was worried about Sofia, flies in and pelts Wendell with figs. Sofia and Jasper fly up and snatch his lute and destroy it. Suddenly, Wendell's mother shows up and scold him for his behavior. After they leave, Sofia and her big siblings free the flying horses and fly them home with Jasper's parents noting there's no getting him back in the Jewel Room now. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Lyons Luke Mathias as Jasper Songs *Wendell's Way Trivia *This episode first premiered in Taiwan. *Sofia, Amber and James learn how to ride a griffin in this episode. *This is the second time Sofia wears her flying derby outfit for a mission. The first time was in "Finding Clover". *The Baby Griffin's name is revealed to be Jasper in this episode. **This is the Baby Griffin's second appearance. His first was in "The Amulet of Avalor." *This is the second time Sofia, Amber and James visit Tangu. *Amber has her own flying horse, called Saffron, and learns how to ride too. *It's revealed that James' flying horse is named Echo. International premieres *August 16, 2015 (Canada) Gallery MinimusMissing3.png MinimusMissing2.png Minimusmissing1.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes